


Feral dreams

by Vespertillian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, feral suga, soft dom Suga, soft suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertillian/pseuds/Vespertillian
Summary: You’re dating Sugawara Koushi and are both on vacation together. He’s been a little tense so you want him to be able to indulge in a side you seldom see from him. You decide the best was to do this is to tease him all day. He definitely noticed and pays you back for it. Enter feral Koushi
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Feral dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I love chaos goblin Suga and wanted to have more of it. He’s funny and sweet and so believe is the most caring soft dom. Playful banter included.

After an incredible day of new sights, new restaurants, great conversations, and a few drinks, you and your boyfriend Sugawara Koushi were headed back to your hotel.

A little tipsy from the drinks, you both were hand in hand discussing your bad decisions with ordering new things.

“Oof, I’m pretty sure that last one was just straight gin. I think all those other ingredients were just gin in other languages.” You said with a slight grimace. You’re not one for overly flavored drinks but you also don’t love the taste of straight booze.

“I offered to switch with you, but you were determined to get through it.” Suga said with a soft smile squeezing your hand.

“I’m not going to pawn my bad decisions on you! I made this bed, I can lie in it.” You replied while fishing for the room key out of your bag. Just as you located it and brought it up to put in the door you felt Suga’s hand on your waist pulling you into him and his other hand softly holding yours with the room key in it. 

“Speaking of beds...” he whispers low in your ear  
“I hope you’re ready to deal with the consequences of all that teasing you put me through today.” He says licking the shell of your ear and quickly taking the room key from you.

“Is that a promise or a threat darling?” You respond breathlessly turning around in his grasp. As you do he cages you against the door pushing himself flush with you so you can feel how hard he already is. Moving his free hand to the back of your head he finds purchase in your hair grabbing the strands in his fist.

“Both Sugar. So much so I might not be able to wait till we get inside. I might have to fuck you up against this door... right here...right now” he nearly growls into your mouth just before he crashes your lips together in a kiss that shows you just what he thought of all your teasing. 

It was just subtle gestures like Grabbing onto his bicep and softly pressing it between your chest, brushing his hair away from his face while you were sight seeing and commenting how beautiful you found him, and sneaking your hand on his thigh just a little too high while you were having drinks to name a few. But If there was one thing you knew about Suga, it was that the little things mean everything to him even when you used them for your own nefarious intentions.

“Kou...” you mange to gasp as you finally break away from the kiss. “Took your long enough,” you smirked up at him.

Those beautiful bright brown eyes you had come to associate with your sweet boyfriend were dark and clouded with lust. Breath ghosting your mouth, he breathes “sugar how could I not? It took everything I had to not pull you into the restroom and fuck you senseless after what you were doing to me under the table at that restaurant, I was so hard” he whined grinding into you.

“Koushi, what a dirty mouth you have...”You teased as he trailed kisses down your throat.

“Baby you haven’t seen how dirty this mouth can be” he whispers into your skin just before he picks you up guiding you to wrap your legs around his waist as he props you against the door so he can use the key card to get inside the room.

“Close the door” he says sharply as he steps inside still holding you.  
You do as he says, pushing it close behind you. Just as it shuts, he pushes you up against it a s connects with you in that hungry kiss like before. Biting your lower lip and pulling down he uses this break to ask “why do you drive me crazy like this y/n, you know I will gladly fuck you literally any time you ask.”

“I like when feral Koushi comes out.” You reply cupping his cheek and softly swiping your thumb over the small beauty mark under his left eye. Just one of the many things about him that you uniquely love about this man.

“Feral Koushi, so you’ve given this a name?”he laughs  
“You don’t let loose enough Kou. Don’t mis understand, I love all the time we spend together and the sex is always amazing. I wouldn’t change anything. When you act like this though it feels like something pent up inside that needed to be let out. So I thought I would help with that.” You smile mischievously.

Chuckling he moves from holding you against the back of the door to carrying you over to the counter of your suite and sitting you on the edge. Placing his hands on either side of your thighs hands flat against the surface and looking off to the side of you. “I guess you’re right, I have been hesitant to ask for anything out of the norm. I didn’t want to scare you by being more aggressive. Laughing softly you tilt his chin up to meet your gaze.  
“Darling, you are the kindest, sweetest man I have ever met. You could ask for just about anything and I wouldn’t say no to you. I trust you completely.”  
You finish by placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Oh wait, one thing I won’t do” you pull back with a slight scowl. “Don’t ever ask me to call you ‘daddy’, you can ask for nearly anything else but that.”  
Looking you dead in the eyes he takes a step back and starts laughing hard.  
“It’s not funny, I hate it, it’s just who wants to think of their parents during sex, bleh” you make a gagging gesture. Wiping a tear from his eye he comes back over to you, settling between you parted thighs.

“Deal sugar. I will never ask that of you.I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. I know you wouldn’t have pushed me away, I should have just asked.”

Running his hand up your thigh and under the hem of your dress he breathes into your ear “Can I go back to feral Koushi now? “Licking your lobe just before giving it a gentle bite.  
“Yes please, you were mentioning something about your mouth earlier? Can you remind me?” You say feigning ignorance.

“I think I can arrange that” Suga growls into the crook of your neck. Sliding his hand up to your underwear he rubs two fingers against your core. 

“Darling, you’re already so wet for me. Did you really tease me all day JUST to help me let loose...?” He quirks an eyebrow as he moves the two roaming fingers to tour waist band snapping it suddenly.  
“Off, now” he commands.

You have never heard Suga demand anything from you. You were in for it now.

Discarding your underwear with lightning speed. You kick off your shoes and start to take off your thighs highs.

“Did I say you could touch those? Put them back on”  
He actually snapped his fingers at you.

“Yes sir” you say trying to hold back your anticipation seeing your boyfriend like this. He pulls you to the edge of the counter, placing your legs over his shoulders. Looking up at you, those brown eyes shining mischievously  
“ittadakimasssu”

“Omg Koushi sugawa-... you can’t even finish his full name as he rips a moan from you with his tongue slowly circling your clit. 

Not taking his eyes off of you he lightly drags his teeth across the nub lifting his head to say “You were saying my love?” As he simultaneously inserts two of his slender and firm fingers in you eliciting another moan from you as you thrown your head back.  
“We can chat later darling” He winks and gets back to the task at hand. He sucks lightly at your clit paying it the most attention as his fingers work to find the spot he knows will make you scream his name. Alternating between lapping and sucking he sets a pace knowing you’re getting close. If your uneven breathing wasn’t a clue enough, your grip in his silver locks were a giveaway.

“Oh god right there, don’t stop” you moaned trying to not buck your hips in his face as you felt that familiar build up in your stomach. 

“Kou I’m cumming...” Legs starting to shake, Suga hold your hips down while he finishes helping you ride out your orgasim. 

Feeling your breathing slow, he peppers your thighs with soft kisses. Giving a gentle tug to his locks as you sit upright you bring his attention to you and pull his face into a slow kiss. Tasting yourself mixed with his makes you want to return the favor.

“Ok, I remember this mouth now” you say pulling back from the kiss and tapping him playfully on his lower lip.

“Should I reacquaint you with mine?” You say as you slowly lick his bottom lip, grabbing it between your teeth and pulling slightly.

“As much as I love seeing your pretty mouth around my cock, I really just need to fuck you.” He says pulling you into a deep kiss, melding your tongues together. Never breaking the kiss he wraps your legs around him and lifts you off the counter, carrying you to the bedroom. Placing you down on the edge of the bed he helps you take your dress off. Still standing at the foot of the bed, he pulls off his shirt and you pull him closer by his belt until you’re licking and nipping a small trail up his well defined abs while you skillfully remove that belt.  
Un-buttoning his pants and sliding the zipper down unceremoniously, you tug at the waist to signal to him to take them off. Taking the hint, he pulls them down and off the rest of the way. Palming at his length you ignore his previous request and free his cock from his boxers licking from the base up the underside stopping to swirl your tongue at the tip. Groaning he swipes his hand through his hair, biting his lower lip. You loved seeing him like this, letting go and giving into his needs. Plus you loved his cock, it was something you weren’t expecting when you first got together. Bigger than average and thick, he stretched you out so well but not so big it would be a problem. He made you feel so good you had to do something to push him closer. 

“Sugar, I thought I said I wanted to skip this and fuck that tight little pussy of yours” he said as he raised you chin to meet his eyes.

“Koushi I couldn’t help myself, you know I love your cock.” You say playfully giving the the tip one last lick smirking at him. He’s really getting into this and your excited to see where it goes.

“Bend over on the bed, now” he managed to say with authority but still with that calm face he’s known for. You quickly comply, stretching your arms out in front of you and slowly bending your back, giving him the access you know he wants.

“That’s a good girl he says after removing his boxers completely and crawling up on the bed behind you. Rubbing his hands down your thighs, you figured he wanted to start out this way so he could take you in, exposed in your black thigh highs. Something about those drive him crazy. Quickly pulling you from your thoughts, you hear a crack and feel a sharp sting on your ass realizing Suga just slapped you. You let outa startled yelp as he rubs circles where you knew you would have a red spot bloom.

“That’s for not doing as I asked. If you keep on being a brat I’m going to keep punishing you” he said as you could feel him lining up behind you. Noticing the foil at the base of his knees you must not have not noticed when he slipped a condom on, you were a little bit preoccupied. He might be letting loose right now but you know he still wants you to feel safe.

“Well if that’s your punishment I guess I’ll have to talk back more of—“ you stop as his hand cracks down on your other cheek and let out another yelp. Ok you’re here for this side of Suga. Arching your back and pushing your hips into his you moan  
“Fuck me now Koushi before you make me cum just from this attitude of yours” you barely finish your sentence and he’s pushed inside you holding on tight to your hips. Moaning at the sensation of being so thouroughly filled up by your boyfriend you twist you fists in the sheets while you acclimate to the sensation. Suga groans as he runs his hand down your back, one hand still holding on your hips as he starts slowly moving.

“Sugar I’ve been wanting to take you like this all day. Every touch under the table, every lingering squeeze, this outfit. You have no idea how close I came to pulling you into the nearest dark corner and fucking you right there.” He all but growled at you as he picked up the pace. The hand he had on your back made its way back up to your hips moving lower until you felt those two experienced fingers start working circles around your clit.

“I personally am finding this all worth the effort. You feel incredible ko, I love feeling you inside me.” You barely get out between thrusts and the magic his fingers are doing.

“You take my cock so well baby and now I want to feel you cum around it, can you do that?” He was edging himself you guessed. Trying to overstim you while prolonging his release, loving the build up to the big pay off that comes after.

Moving your hips to get just the right angle, easy with how full he is in you, you feel the familiar build of pressure in your core knowing you’re close. 

“Babe, I’m close...” you whine, breathes getting more frantic in between his thrusts. This is normally not your favorite position with him because it allows him to go deeper than he normally can which can be almost to intense of a feeling for you. He knows this and usually never stays in it long, he just can’t help but admire the view. 

“Make those pretty noises for me darling, I want to hear how good I’m making you feel.”  
Just as he finished that sentence you feel yourself fall over the edge

“Fuck, Koushi I’m cumming” you groan as he works you through your second orgasim, slowing his thrusts and his fingers but making sure to still work you through your high. When your breathing slows he runs his hands down your sides placing gentle kisses down your back until he’s able to brush your hair away from your ear. 

“You did so well for me sugar, coming apart on my cock like that. I’m still not done with you sweet girl. You really did a number on me today, do you think you’ve got one more in you?” Licking the outer shell of your ear after he purred that in your ear. How could you say no?

“You know I can never say no to you.” You smile as you start to push yourself up on your forearms. You feel him move up with you and begin to slowly pull out of you, both letting out a groan of the sudden lack of connection. Rubbing soft circles on your back he asks you  
“Darling, lay on your back for me.”

Easy enough, you just had to roll over, good thing because this beautiful boy was wearing you out. Getting comfortable on your back, he parts your thighs so he can move up to your face and settles his hips between yours. You can feel that he is still very hard so you’re going to do your best to make this payoff worth it for him.  
Sliding your fingers in his hair you pull him in for a soft kiss. Feral Koushi has been fantastic but you also live for these soft moments with him. Feeling his tongue on your bottom lip you deepens the kiss allowing him to find yours. You can tell he’s eager and ready to work towards his end so you make a note to do the things you know drive him over the edge. You run your finger nails over his scalp as you change the angle of the kiss, breathily moaning into his mouth.  
Moving your hand down between you you find his aching cock, slick with your own pleasure on it, you circle your hand around it giving him a few tugs. Lips parted and his eyes clouded with lust looking at you intently.

“Ko, now I want to see you fall apart” you say lining his tip up with your entrance. Not needing to say more he slowly pushes inside you. Breathing out heavy into the crook of your neck, you know he’s ready to end this.  
Wrapping your legs around his waist, you squeeze a bit encouraging him to move faster. He takes the hint, his thrusts picking up the pace.  
Keeping his face still buried in your neck you can hear him barely whisper “fuck sugar your still so tight for me.”

Hearing that you lick a line down his shoulder and bite down pulling another groan from him. Hands roaming his back you drag your finger nails down feeling him shiver at the touch. Looking up from your neck, eyes still dark and hazy he says

“if you keep that up darling I’m not going to be able to last very long.”

“I want you to cum for me Ko” you say between pants. 

“That won’t be a problem but I need you to touch yourself first” he says biting his lower lip.  
Although you’re not sure if you can pull another orgasim after the first two you use your fingers to help yourself along knowing that seeing you feel good is one of your bf’s biggest turn ons.  
Getting into a rhythm with his thrusts you can feel him getting close, head down and his movement becoming more frantic. just the sight of the usually calm and collected Suga letting go and getting lost in you is enough to push you over.  
“ I want you to feel as good as you’ve made me feel. Let go darling.”

“Sugar, I’m so...close” he pants dipping down to kiss you on the cheek.

“Cum with me Kou” you whisper, shocked that you are here as he’s ripping a third orgasim from you. With a few more deep thrusts he’s finishing with you, riding out his own high whispering how much he loves you in your ear, a stark contrast to his behavior before. You never doubt his feelings for you, it’s one of the things you love about him.  
Holding him as his breathing steadies, you comb your fingers through his hair, kissing his shoulder and idly tracing your fingers up and down his back.

“Which Koushi am I talking to now...? You ask playfully

“You’re talking to tired AF Koushi who has the most amazing s/o in the world who makes him feel appreciated and loved all while indulging in his fantasies. But who also wants nothing more than to lay with you in a warm bath and not move for a bit.”

Brushing his hair out of his face you giggle, “well tired AF Ko, how about you let me take care of you now. I’ll go start the bath.”

“Does that mean I have to move? Can’t you carry me too?”  
He teases dropping his full weight on you.

“Babe yes, you need to get off me.” You laugh trying to gently roll him off of you.

“Sugar, I got you off 3 times, I thought I told you I was tired.” He huffs hiding his grin in your arm.

“SUGA!”

“Oh, what happened to Kou... am I in trouble?”  
He looks up at you with feigned puppy eyes. 

Upon seeing your deadpan expression he laughs, places a kiss in the middle of your chest and rolls off of you laughing to himself.

You smack him hard on the ass as you get out of bed, eliciting a surprised yelp. You slip his t shirt on as you walk to the bathroom.  
“I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you walk away...”  
he cat calls.

“KOUSHI I SWEAR TO GOD”  
you stomp off, secretly loving his dumb sense of humor.

You still let him in the bath with you and you definitely re-payed his kindness in the morning despite his awful jokes. So much so you both stayed recouping in the hotel room till dinner time the next day.


End file.
